Dancing Withe Hellfire
by Peccatus of Lucifer
Summary: I didnt mean to meet her. It just kinda…happened. She makes me feel weird, in that heavenly way. Helping me whenever I need, making me happy. She does all of this with pointed ears and no voice.
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: Dancing with Hellfire

_Summary:_ I didn't mean to meet her. It just kinda…happened. She makes me feel weird, in that spacey, heavenly way. Helping me whenever I need, giving me what I wish, making me happy. And it's kinda strange, too. She does all of this with pointed ears and no voice.

_Author's Note_: My friend is helping me write this story because I am not a very good writer. But this is my second fanfic but it is under a different name. My friend is Crooked and we were crazy and wooooooooo when we wrote some of this so please be nice and review.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything…yet…dun, dun, DUN!

_Prologue_:

"I will do anything for him…" she murmured, tears striking down her flushed, dirty cheeks. Red, golden locks echoed in the moonlight, stars gazing down upon her dark, sea green eyes, nearly making them look black.

"Anything, my dear girl…? Such as…steal away the golden trait of your power?" another asked, the voice as husky and dark as whiskey with a wicked smile carved into his masculine features. Blonde, duck feathered hair came buzzed-cut as it went down and formed a prickly beard where a broad jaw rest.

She drew back, a fair sign of what she knew was coming. "No…"

"Well, if you'd prefer to have your brother…_dismissed_, then I suggest you hand it over willingly," he snickered, opening a palm to her.

"But…I…" she began, her hand instinctively reaching to her throat, "Is there no other way…?"

"Heh, unless you'd like to replace him," he replied while his sneer widening. He moved forward, pushing her back into the corner where she was trapped. He raised his arm and clutched her slender neck, gripping it to a point where she was barely accessible for air. "It's _your_ choice."

"I…I…" she squeaked, her voice becoming scratchy. "I'll…do it…"

He smirk at last revealed pointed teeth, the pearly fangs reflecting in the moonbeams of the night. "That's a good girl, now don't struggle…"

The second hand was brought down while the first pinched her shoulder and shoved her forward onto her knees. The right palm held a poisoning purple gem when it suddenly glowed and opened to disclose a sickening miasma, which, as if alive, crawled over his hand. She glanced up at his hand, and she suddenly realized that her throat began to radiate a rosy light. Slowly, but surely, it climbed up her neck and was at last at the back of her mouth when it shot out and she was thrown back, clutching what had just been stolen. The flushed glow hung in the air until the mist of the gem reached out and grabbed it, pulling it into a dark vase.

The opal jewel now became the voice she would yearn for.

_Meanwhile…_

Edward Elric snored deafeningly.

Droll marked it place on the book, where his head lay so silently, yet unknowingly. Several other prints lay on the desk where he had fallen asleep the night before, where it made a small mountain and a much less than perfect pillow. As of since he had ever gotten to the other side, he had been probing for any possible loop hole of getting back to his brother. Yet, none prevailed. Of course, that didn't mean one couldn't ever come. And he searched for this.

And though suddenly young black haired, thin librarian passed the small cove hastily, yet yanked to a halt to have a double take of what she just saw. She backed up, blue orbs wide with her slender lips open. She then shut that mouth and rolled her eyes and pressed on, not bothering the guest to awaken as she had far more important things to do. Yet, of course, she had not the need as Ed did this all on his own. Well, as a matter of preference anyways.

The young man suddenly flew up, both hands flying up to meet his throat. He panted heavily, sweat lining his forehead as golden orbs glanced every which way in fright. Yet, as reality suddenly sunk in, he realized that it was not but a dream. He then, in embarrassment, tugged his hands away from his neck and rubbed his legs. Ed then looked at his lovely handiwork, paused, then raised a hand to slam the book closed. He sat there for several moments in his own silence, reminiscing on the dream that just occurred.

_That was awkward_, he remarked to himself. _I don't even know what just happened…_

With those thoughts pushed away, he stood and placed the book in a neat pile before he took them into his arms and began to make his way to the check out counter. He walked by the several cloves of bookshelves, seeing that as he already scanned them up and down three times before moving to the next. There was no more to find. At least, none that could help him in what _he_ was searching for. Yet, then again, after a red glimmer flashed before his eyes and he saw that mysterious red head girl again, he put his walking into a stop. Shaking his head, he made to move forward again until his hand suddenly slipped and all his eight books tumbled to the floor with a loud 'clud'.

Confused and bewildered, he found himself glancing into the bay where one book's bind stared right back at him. He pressed his lips together in pursuit of taking the book and thus he then discovered that he was making his way toward it. Of course, it wasn't the old, tattered leather, it wasn't the unfamiliar characters that burned themselves in it, though it was the purple, diamond-shaped gem that caught his eye. Lifting his hand, his fingertips barely brushed the surface before another flash of crimson cross his eyesight. In revolt, he yanked back his hand, yet he reached for it again and without another hesitation, he grabbed the book.

* * *

From that, he hung it by his side, once again returned to the mess he made, fixed it (adding the new found book at the top) and finally meandered his way over to the counter. Though he couldn't help notice how just before he went to get the gem had flickered slightly as he once again took it.

Ok first chapter done! Thank you for reading hoped you liked it and please with a cherry on top and icecream in the middle review. PLEASE : ' (


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_:

_Disclaimer_: I got it covered, ladies and gentlemen.

_Chapter 1_: THE BOOK

His desk was a mess. He had to admit it, he couldn't dare lie, but he wouldn't dare say how badly his room appeared. Ed has been looking for a way to get back where be belonged. Back in Risenbool. There were piles of books high as mountains, paper by the dozen, even his trash was like a pyramid. His mind was all cluttered with all of this information, but most of his mind was on _that _book.

When Ed got home, he put his wall of book onto his desk, then took the book that was on top. He tasted it onto his bed and went to work on the other eight books that he brought home from the library. Even when he was working he kept on looking that old, leather, purple jeweled book. Ed wanted to know what was in that book, yet he didn't want to. He was scared about what he could find, but he needed to know. Kept on wondering about this book meant and about the scared, beautiful red headed girl drove him insane.

Trying to walk around the distorted room and couldn't take it, he stomped out side his room pasted the piles of books that stood before him, and slammed the door shut, making all the book jump. A couple seconds later, Ed's door burst open, the mountain of books crashed to the ground, he grabbed the book from his bed. Sped toward his desk, he shoved off all the remaining things off and threw the book upon the wooden surface.

"Hey!" Hoenheim yelled from the cutch reading the newspaper. "What the hell are you doing up there Edward?"

"Spring cleaning!" Ed answered. Hoenheim didn't even bother. He trusted his son was making a bigger mess in that pig sty of a room. He's not aloud to go in there, but who would? Hoenheim didn't know why Ed said "spring cleaning", because it is a few days till Christmas. He sighed and went back to reading about this girl that was helping at the orphanage tomorrow.

Back in Ed's room he was thinking of what would be inside. He was scared but enchase. Ed slowly opened the book but paused. His eyes turned shock white and he saw that red haired girl. He hired her scream in pain, saw her in a corner of a room, holding her head with her hands. The crimson liquid dripped onto the stone floor.

Ed shook his head getting that…what was it,…an illusion or a dreaded nightmare. Why was that girl coming back to his sight? Does it have to do with that book? He was determined to know what is in that book. His hand reached down toward the book, he hesitated. Ed didn't want to have that vision again. Ed grabbed the book and nothing happened. Taking a breath of relief, while slowly opening the mysterious book. Ed went to the first page and was pissed off. _This book doesn't say a damn thing? _Ed screamed in his head. _Is this just some kind of language or something? I don't understand a damn thing! _"This is a waist of time." Ed grabbed the book and through it into the trash and his angry head crashed into the desk. _How did I find that book? _

He was waiting for the crash from the book, but it didn't come. Ed looked drowsily at the trash can, his eyes bugged out. The book was hovering over the garbage. Walking over to the book, looking to see if there was anyone there. He had read in one of the books from when he was little, that some people can turn invisible. Waving his arms around the book so fast that he looked like a propeller. The spinning around the book was finished but what was making it hover like that is the question.

Looking at the book in different directions he had noticed that there were some kind of an envelope. He began to open the hard covered book and the book fell while he was holding the cover. There was more than one envelope. There were about ten. Looking at the letters, he found out that they were numbered. _Why would anyone number there letters?_ He picked up the letter that said 'one' on it. He turned it to the back so that he could see who the letter was for. 'Landen.' _Who the hell is this Landen guy and why does he have his stupid letters in this old forgotten book? _

Ed put the old, rusty book onto the table and started to pick up the letters. He went to go grab number six when it jumped up and sat on it's short side. Ed was shocked. _How the hell did it to that?_ Pretty soon all of the letters were in the on there short side. _What the hell is going on? _The letters started to turn green. Ed tried to grab the letters, but they decided to jump somewhere else. "Hey," Ed yelled. "get you paper asses back here."

Jumping trying to grab the letters, meanwhile making a bigger mess than it already was. The letters were everywhere and Ed couldn't catch one. "What the hell is going on up there?" Hoenheim exclaimed.

"Nothing, just trying to find a book," Ed answered. Some of his books feel to the floor as some of the letters did flips from one pile of books to the other.

"I'm coming up there." Hoenheim started to go up the stairs.

"No it's ok…I got it under control." He grabbed one of the green, bouncing letters. "Ha, finally got you."

"Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Hoenheim went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. For some reason he was really hungry.

After what it seamed like three hours, Ed finally got all of the hyper letters. He thought that they would start bouncing like children again, but they didn't. It seamed like if they were touched by human hands they stopped what they were doing. They turned back to the white color they once were. Ed found the letter that said "one" again, but this time when he was putting down the other nine letters he put a paperweight on it. _Hahahahaha. Try and get away now. _

He sat down in his chair and looked at the letter. _Maybe I shouldn't open it. _He looked back at the other pile of letters. _Or maybe I should, or else the letters might go around my room again. _Looking around his room he realized that he made a bigger mess than usual. _Now I have to clean even more. Greeaaattt. _Ed opened the letter and unfolded it...

Sorry the chaper is so short I am having a hard time writing this. I know what to write but can't write it the way that I want it.


End file.
